甜心小妹 Sweetheart In Love
by rainieheit20
Summary: This story is all about the test of two different worlds in order to find their own happiness, but there's someone who didn't like them to be happy.
1. Forewords and Characters

甜心小妹 Sweetheart In Love

Synopsis:

This story is about Chen Hui-Ling (楊丞琳 Rainie Yang), an intelligent freshmen girl of Mingdao University, shared her experience as her next chapter after high school will be as more twisted as she expected on her high school days. She will attend her college life with Jiang Zi-Yan (辰亦儒 Calvin Chen), her childhood bestfriend and only companion. However, as she entered college, her life will turned upside-down as she will meet her classmate/academic rival; the typical handsome, but cold Lin Yu-Hua (炎亞綸 Arron Yan). One time, there's a an incidence when their English professor set Yu Hua and Hui Ling to be the representative of their college for the university-wide grand quiz bee. On also the same day, Changhua City's Miss Sweetheart Competition was open for registration, and her bestfriend Ah Yan registered Hui Ling on that contest, which made Hui Ling shocked of it. As the quiz been and the contest proper will be also on the same day, she didn't know what she would attend first, but she was concentrated most for the quiz bee. As they helped each other for their quiz bee, Yu Hua's coldness to her turned into a deep friendship until he secretly realized that he has feeling for her, and that's what Ah Yan noticed to them, which led to his great jealousy toward Yu Hua. Unfortunately, they got second place for the quiz bee, but there's an opposite-Hui Ling got the title of Miss Sweetheart. But after the contest, both Yu Hua and Ah Yan proposed to be their love of their lives, but who will Hui Ling ended up with?

Characters:

Rainie Yang 楊丞琳 - Chen Hui-Ling 陳惠玲  
>Arron Yan 炎亞綸 - Lin Yu-Hua 林于華<br>Calvin Chen 辰亦儒 - Jiang Zi-Yan (Ah Yan) 蔣梓彥/阿彥  
>Ady An 安以軒 - Ding Yuan-Zhi 頂淵芝<p>

Chen De-Xiu 陳德修 - Liu Han-Cheng 劉含誠  
>Serena Fang 房思瑜 - Chen Gui-Yun 陳桂雲<br>Tiffany Xu 許瑋甯 - Ding Wei-Li 頂威麗  
>Mao Di 毛弟 - Jiang Yin-Xing 蔣引行<br>Jay Shi 是元介 - Lin Sheng-Cen 林升岑


	2. Mingdao University's First Day of Class

甜心小妹 Sweetheart In Love

**第一章****: ****明到大學的第一上課的日子 ****(Chapter 1: Mingdao University's First Day of Classes)**

A dawn and bright Monday morning now arose, but this girl Chen Hui-Ling was still on her bed, sleepy, until her beloved alarm clock was finally rang.

"Krriiiiiinnnnnng! !"

That sounds so loud that Hui Ling was about to be deaf. Then, she pressed the alarm clock down, and her second sister Gui Yun was standing in front of her, reminding something important.

"Hui Ling..."

"Er jie, why are you here?" Hui Ling scratched her head as she wondered.

Instead, she let Hui Ling look on the calendar.

"Hui Ling, look at this calendar. It's September 14. Monday. Do you remember what's important?"

She thought of it too deeply until she realized that she almost forgot it.

"Ohmo! I already almost forgot it! It's my first day at Mingdao! 謝謝妳, 二姊!"

She hurriedly went to the bathroom to shower. Then afterwards, she dressed herself with Mingdao Arts and Letters uniform. She also had her blue headband on her head, her wristwatch, and her magic ballpen. In a few minutes, she went downstairs with a breakfast prepared by Gui Yun.

"Wow! I can't wait to eat! Er Jie, let's eat!" She invited Gui Yun to accompany her in eating their breakfast, but before that, they prayed together, and started to eat their breakfast.

"Er jie! Your cooked very well la, especially this margarine-marinated chicken." she complimented her sister Gui Yun

"Really? Oh, thanks by the way, my mei mei!" she smiled at Hui Ling. Then, she added something, "Oh, by the way, Ah Yan told it to me before that he will go with you along Mingdao."

"Huh? He didn't tell me like that!" Hui Ling's eyes as about to be big.

Gui Yun was about to explain it to her when someone was knocking on their door. Hui Ling opened it, and it was Ah Yan!

"Hello Hui Ling!" Ah Yan waved his hand to her.

"Oh, Ah Yan! It's good that you're here! I've heard you didn't tell it to me, that's why you told it to er jie!"

"Haha! Oh, so sorry, Hui Ling," he's petting her head gently. "Have you already eaten now?"

"Haha yep! So can we go now?"

Instead, he nodded his head. She left her breakfast with an empty plate, and packed her things up, then she bid goodbye to her er jie. "Er jie, we're gonna go now! Maybe we're now late in our first class."

"好啦! 保重你們...Bye Hui Ling! Bye Ah Yan!" Gui Yun cleaned up their dinning area, and washed their plates.

"Bye bye!" The two were 2 inches far from their house when they waved their hands to Gui Yun.

As they're on the road, the two talked to each other about their decisions regarding their picnic event with Han Cheng.

"Ah Yan...maybe I will come, but I'm not sure because maybe later we have lots of assignments to do, but I promise I will try." She was really saddened of this. She had a kinda weird feeling just like hurting someone's character.

"Is it so?" Instead, Ah Yan was more encouraged to convince her to go to their picnic. "Hui Ling, do you like games, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Why don't we have our games in our picnic? What do you think?"

Hui Ling was now more excited because she could play games together with Han Cheng. "欸! 你想很真棒啦!"

"See? Haha! You're too excited than me!" Ah Yan laughed at her so light. When he looked at his wristwatch, he paused for a while. "Oh, we have twenty minutes left, and we're still here! Let's walk faster, Hui Ling!"

"好啦! 好啦! You know what—" Hui Ling suddenly pinched Ah Yan's cheeks. "你太很可愛的! Haha!"

"Ouch! That hurts! Don't worry; you should be ready for my revenge! Bwahaha!"Ah Yan warned her jokingly.

"好啊! 但我們看看吧!"She bet it to her bestfriend. Afterwards, they run fast to Mingdao U as part of their bet. If one of them who reached the university faster, then it should treat the loser a snack on their lunch.

However, they both reached the university at the same time, but the security guard reported them for running, which is strictly prohibited in the university.

When the guard started to hold his whistle, the two were suddenly stopped running.

"Hey! Why are you two running? You know what, it is strictly prohibited here in this campus." Then, the guard asked them, "Are you new students here?"

The two nodded their heads.

The guard calmly warn them. "Okay, I will consider it, but I'm warning you. If you did it again, I will directly send you to the Administrative Office for a Disciplinary Action. 好不好?"

The two both replied, "是! 真的謝謝你!"

"Okay, you may now go inside." He let the two freshmen students to go inside the campus.

When they got inside, Ah Yan took Hui Ling to her classroom before he went on his room. But before Hui Ling entered inside her room, she told Ah Yan something.

"Ah Yan...haha! Don't forget your treat later!"

"Hey Hui Ling! You're cheating me la! You should be the one!" It made Ah Yan's eyes enlarged with wondering.

"Sorry! :-P" She let her tongue tied, and added, "See you later at the canteen! Bwahaha" She already went inside her classroom.

While leaving, Ah Yan left a short message to her with a joking statement. "Haha! Let's see! I will kill ya!"

Hui Ling sat on the middle row, got her notebook and a pen on her bag, and started to write her diary.

She wrote, "This is now the first day of classes as a college student in Mingdao. All I can say of the university is that they are very strict in implementing policies, like what I experienced a while ago with my bestfriend Ah Yan. We got caught by the guard, running while entering inside the university. Another thing, the environment is very clean, and the facilities look so brand-new. In short-"

Her pen was thrown, and accidentally hit the guy's face. Hui Ling quickly apologized to him, but instead, he directly went to her, and warned her with terrible eyes.

"Miss, next time, be careful of what you hit, otherwise, maybe I did something to you. Okay?" He left her with a fake smile.

She picked her pen up on the floor, and continued writing. While she's writing, she murmured, "How arrogant that guys is...很討厭啊!"

Suddenly, there's a guy who went to her and told her about something about the guy who warned her.

"Classmate, don't worry. I also hate him for being an arrogant."

She was a bit shocked when there's someone who replied to her, and she also quickly responded. "Oh, hi classsmate! 我叫陳惠玲. 妳呢?"

"喔...我是李靜瑜. That guy is Lin Yu-Hua. Many said he's so popular in Tainan because of his charm, but others hate him because of his personality. He was graduated with Highest Honors during his Senior High graduation last year. And we're very unlucky because he will be our classmate."

"真的嗎? No way!" Hui Ling disagreed at what Jing Yu said. Would she face him, or hid her courage? We would find out next.


End file.
